1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steam-generating device which is particularly applicable to an electric oven designed for the purpose of cooking food and equipped with the device under consideration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that an attractive prospect is offered by the possibility of producing steam within a cooking oven, thus making it possible to achieve enhanced temperature uniformity within the oven, to guard against drying of food being cooked and also to improve heat-exchange processes.
Many different designs have already been proposed for the production of steam within a cooking oven. A device of this type usually comprises a water reservoir placed in contact with the heating resistors which are mounted in a location close to the bottom wall of the oven.
Steam is thus generated by boiling the water or by spraying water onto a plate which has been heated to a high temperature.
The disadvantages of these steam-generating devices lie in the fact that water which has been brought to the boil evaporates very rapidly, with the result that it is necessary to fill the reservoir at frequent intervals and that it is difficult to control the delivery of steam which has formed.